Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an interposed organic light-emitting layer. Electrons injected from a cathode electrode and holes injected from an anode electrode bind to each other in the organic light-emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
An OLED display includes multiple pixels each including an OLED that includes the cathode and anode electrodes and the organic light-emitting layer. Each pixel is a pixel circuit including multiple transistors and capacitors for driving the OLED. The basic set of transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
Vertical crosstalk, which is referred to as a change of luminance of the OLED, occurs due to parasitic capacitance formed between a driving gate node connected to a driving gate electrode of a driving transistor, and a data line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.